


The Splinter

by nonamenogain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot, Swearing, his bf is his personal doctor with questionable work methods, jeonghan gets a splinter in his ass, the word baby is also present, they use the word babe a lot, wrote this too quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenogain/pseuds/nonamenogain
Summary: jeonghan falls into inconveniences, good thing he has his bf who's always on duty
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 22





	The Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in an hour to ignore my other responsibilities and fics

“Ouch!” Jeonghan yelled and grabbed the back of his legs. He tried to take a few more steps but instantly twitched in pain once more. A second later, he could hear muffled sounds as his boyfriend started to move hastily from the other room. 

“Babe!” Seungcheol burst in with obvious worry drawn upon his face. He hurried over to Jeonghan who stood by the fridge, embarrassed in the midst of getting an innocent afternoon snack.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan grimaced as he continued to rub his legs gently.

“What is happening, babe?! Are you hurt?!” Seungcheol stretched out his arm to hold his boyfriend’s back as he tried to locate where and what had caused the other man pain.

“I think I’ve got a splinter. In my ass.” Jeonghan was suddenly flustered between the growing pain.

“Which one?” Seungcheol started to roll up the sleeves of his soft grey sweater, the one Jeonghan usually loved to borrow for lazy indoor days.

“What?” 

“In which cheek?”

“Ehm… This one.” Jeonghan patted gently on his side. “The left one. Maybe you could look-“

“We’ll have to take off all of this.” Seungcheol gestured to his boyfriends jeans and implicitly his underwear as well. He was already too focused on the unexpected mission.

“Yes we have to examine it first I guess. I know you’ll be carefull. Could you please fetch a tweezer?”

“Won’t be necessary,” Seungcheol stated as he gently started to undress Jeonghan’s lower part. 

“What do you mean ‘won’t be necessary’, we have to get out-“ Jeonghan’s lesson was abruptly interrupted by his own surprised and loud sounds. 

Seungcheol was already on his knees and had started to suck on the skin where he had located the splinter with his fingers. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“I’m sucking your booty,” Seungcheol stopped the procedure to state matter-of-factly. 

“Are you serious?!” Jeonghan yelled in astonishment mixed with sudden arousal.

“Yes, of course. My mouth creates a suction function, you’ll see.” The older man took a more firm grip of Jeonghan’s thighs as he knitted his eyebrows and asserted himself once more. 

It didn’t take much longer for Seungcheol to somehow miraculously draw it out with his lips. His smile was proud and gleaming when the splinter was spit out and shown in pure victory. Jeonghan, now relieved and painless, looked down on his absolutely adorable boyfriend. The sudden and intense touch Jeonghan had received from his boyfriend had made him unable to concentrate on anything other than the sight and feel of Seungcheol's body on his own.

“Baby,” Jeonghan chuckled and started to mischiefly play with the black mop of hair as their gazes met. “You’re so good with your mouth... Maybe we could continue this in the bedroom?”

“Do you have more splinters, babe?” Seungcheol’s eyes still had a glint of worry in them. However, that almost disappeared when he understood what the other might be implying. “Or is this a suggestion of something else?”

“I mean that maybe you could continue sucking other parts of my body.”

“Absolutely.” Seungcheol grabbed his boyfriend's hand and kissed it before they started to run for their bed. The splinter was already forgotten, tossed and damp on the kitchen floor.


End file.
